


i like playing along

by orphan_account



Series: steedee texts [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Texting, connie is only mentioned, fried cookie cat, lyric prank, steedee, the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: steven tries to pull a lyric prank on peedee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just wanted to do this lol

starboy: what can i do for you

fryboy: what?

starboy: what can i do that no one else can do

fryboy: summon a shield from your stomach, maybe?

starboy: what can i do for you

fryboy: you asked that already.

starboy: what can i do for you

fryboy: is your phone sending the same message twice again?

starboy: human man you are so much fun

fryboy: i wouldn't say man.

starboy: i hadn't planned on finding you quite this entertaining

fryboy: are you saying you thought i was lame?

starboy: i like your band

fryboy: i wish i had a band.

starboy: and i like your song

fryboy: what are you even saying? are these lyrics?

starboy: DANG IT PEEDEE 

fryboy: aha! it was.

starboy: WHY MUST U BE SO SMART

fryboy: well shucks, universe.

starboy: this was such a fail!!!

fryboy: hey i was mostly confused for the first half! that's fifty percent!

starboy: true! :D

fryboy: you meant the 'so much fun' part, right?

starboy: OBVIOUSLY!!

fryboy: you're too sweet.

starboy: ^-^

fryboy: have you tried this with connie yet?

starboy: nO BUT I SHOULD!!!!

fryboy: heck yeah, do it!

starboy: OKAY ILL TEXT U WHEN ITS OVER!

fryboy: okay.

starboy: dang

fryboy: didn't work?

starboy: WHY MUST ALL MY FRIENDS BE SO INTELLIGENT???

fryboy: don't know. why must my boyfriend be so cute? [message retracted]  
fryboy: no idea!

starboy: i'm gonna try this on everybody! 

fryboy: have fun, cutie.

starboy: :O

fryboy: text you later.

starboy: BYE!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this showed but at first peeds didnt wanna use the term 'boyfriend' but then boi he straight up called him cute im dead fukc


End file.
